The Walking Corpse Party
by ultimategamer.cl
Summary: Hey everybody, this is my first fan-fic ever, so I hope you all like it. The zombie apocalypse has started and the cast of corpse party try to survive. Watch as everyone struggles to survive the apocalypse. (I suck at summaries...) Hope you all enjoy, and I will talk to you all later. (Rated T for swearing and slight bloody messes.)
1. It Begins

The Walking Corpe Party

**Hey everybody, this is my first fan-fic, so i hope you all like it, it's a crossover between Corpse Party and The Walking Dead. To make the story easier to read, i will be using the game format of dialouge. Also i will not have any charaters die in this fan-fic, so don't worry about your favorite charater dieing. And yes, there will be shippings, what good would a corpse party fan-fic be with out shippings. Hope you all enjoy this and i will talk to you all later. I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR THE WALKING DEAD!**

Satoshi:

"Everyone, run!" I yelled as everyone got out of the school and jumped in Yoshiki's car.

Everyone:

*pant* *pant* *pant*

Yoshiki:

"Is everyone alright?"

Everyone seemed to be ok.

Ms. Yui:

"What the heck was that?!"

Yuka:

"Onee-chan, i'm scared." Yuka said as she started to shake.

Satoshi:

"It's ok Yuka, will all be ok." "Yoshiki, start driving."

Yoshiki started the car and drove away from the school. As Yoshiki drove, they stopped in front of a huge store to get supplies.

Satoshi:

"Ok everyone, grab everything that you can, were going to need all we can get to survive this".

Satoshi and Yuka checked all the counters, Naomi and Sekio grabbed food, water, and medicine, Morishige, Mayu, and Ms. Yui looked for weapons, and Yoshiki was trying to calm Ayumi down.

Ayumi:

"Yoshiki, i'm really scared." Ayumi said as she Yoshiki put his arms around her.

Yoshiki:

"It's ok Ayumi, it's going to be ok. I will protect you no matter what."

Naomi:

"Seiko, help me lift this shelf!" Naomi yelled as Seiko ran over to help.

A few minutes later, Satoshi heard someone crying from the back room, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. So he had to kick they door down, which startled the person inside, that person was a little girl, about seven or eight years old. The girl had long brown hair, and was wearing a pink t-shirt, with blue shorts, and had a white ribbion in her hair.

Satoshi:

"Hey, are you ok?" The little girl didn't answer. "My name is Satoshi Mochida, this is my sister Yuka, that is Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Ayumi Shinozki, and Ms. Yui." "What is your name?"

Little girl:

"I...I can't remember..." The little girl said as Satoshi tried to help her.

Satoshi:

"That's ok, we'll call you... Alex, does that sound good?" Satoshi waited for an answer, a few seconds later the girl nodded a yes. "Ok, Alex it is." (I just came up with a random name, so don't judge me...)

As everyone went back to looking for things, Alex tugged on Satoshi's shirt sleeve.

Alex:

"Mochida, can you be my daddy?" Satoshi was taken back by the question, but soon answered.

Satoshi:

"I can't be your dad, but I will protect you, we need as many people as possible to survive this."

Alex:

"Ok, then can you be my mom?" Alex said as she pointed at Naomi.

Naomi:

"Wait, what?!" Naomi was shocked by the question.

Seiko:

"Hey, why not Naomi, you always lov..!" Naomi quickly covered Seiko's mouth.

Naomi:

"*Quietly yelling* Shut up Seiko!"

Ayumi:

"Guys, there's a horde coming this way!"

Everyone grabbed either a gun, baseball bat with a nail in it, or a knife.

Satoshi:

"Guys, help me board up the windows!" Everyone started to move shelfs, and boards over the windows and doors.

**That's all for now, hope you all liked it, Leave a review of what you think. Also do you think I should add the Walking Dead charaters to the story? (the video game, not the tv show). If you, do leave a review. Anyways that's it, hope you guys like it and i will talk to you all later.**


	2. After The Horde

The Walking Corpse Party

Yoshiki: "Everyone, stand your ground!" Yoshiki yelled as everyone started to get ready as the horde of zombies came towards the store.

(I'm too lazy to write, so I'm just going to skip ahead.)

Everyone: "*pant* *pant* *pant*"

Yoshiki: "I *pant* think *pant* we got *pant* them all."

Satoshi: "Yeah, *pant* is *pant* everyone ok?" Everyone seemed to be ok, just covered in small bits of blood from the zombie.

Ayumi: "Holy crap... that was crazy... I was so scared..."

Yoshiki: "I know Ayumi, we were all scared." Yoshiki said as he tried to comfort Ayumi.

Satoshi: "Ok, are the rest of you guys alright?" Everyone else was ok, except Yuka, she was shaking. "Yuka are you ok?" Yuka started to cry softly.

Satoshi: "*Hugs Yuka* It's ok Yuka, I will protect you, no matter what."

Yuka: "Thank you *sob*, onee-chan." After Yuka calmed down, Satoshi started to check on the rest of the group.

Naomi: "Jesus, look at all the blood!" Naomi said as she looked at all the blood on the floor, walls, and on her.

Seiko: "Here Naomi, use this." Seiko handed Naomi a rag that was on the counter, which was surprisingly clean.

Naomi: "Thank you, Seiko." Naomi wiped all the blood off of her.

Satoshi: "Ok guys, we got to get to somewhere safer than this, let's get moving." Satoshi said as everyone grabbed the supplies they had gathered earlier.

Yoshiki: "Ok, everyone ready" Everyone nodded. Yoshiki started the car and drove off.

(Skipping time to night fall)

Yoshiki: Yoshiki stopped the car, and turned to the group. "Ok guys, we'll have to sleep in the car for tonight." Everyone nodded and got ready to go to sleep. As Yoshiki got ready to sleep, he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Ayumi.

Ayumi: "Hey Yoshiki, can I... sleep next... to you?" Yoshiki was taken back by the question, but sooned answered.

Yoshiki: "Yeah, you can if you want." Ayumi smiled and layed down next to Yoshiki.

Ayumi: "Thank you Yoshiki." Ayumi said as she got closer to Yoshiki, while slightly blushing.

Yoshiki: "*Under his breathe* I would anything for you Ayumi." Ayumi heard this and got closer to him, Yoshiki put his arms around Ayumi.

Satoshi: Satoshi was almost asleep when he felt a tug on his sleeve, he thought it was Yuka, but it was Naomi.

Naomi: "H-hey Satoshi... can I sleep... next to you?" Naomi said while blushing a little. Satoshi was taken back from the question but soon answered.

Satoshi: "S-sure... I thought you would sleep next to Seiko."

Naomi: "She keeps pushing me and kicking me."

Satoshi: "Oh... ok." Satoshi moved over so Naomi could have some room to sleep.

Naomi: "Thank you Satoshi, your always there when I need you."

Satoshi: "No problem... Naomi, can I tell you something?"

Naomi: "Sure what is it?"

Satoshi: "Well... I... I... I really like you... I love you, Naomi... for a very long time, and I don't know if you feel the sa..!" Satoshi was interupted by Naomi hugging him.

Naomi: "I love you too Satoshi!" Satoshi and Naomi were incredibly happy at that moment.

Satoshi: "I love you Naomi. *kisses Naomi*"

Naomi: "*Kisses Satoshi back* Good night Satoshi, I love you."

Satoshi: "I love you too, good night, sweet dreams."

Everyone was asleep, Mayu was next to Sakutaro, Naomi was with Satoshi, Ayumi was with Yoshiki, Yuka and Alex were next to each other, Seiko was next to Ms. Yui.

**That's all for now everyone, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry I will ship the other couples in later chapters. So leave a review if you enjoy, and if you want more. Thanks for the support and i will talk to you all later.**


	3. A Good Morning

The Walking Corpse Party

(In the morning, 7:34)

Yoshiki:

Yoshiki woke up to find that Ayumi was very close to him, remembering that what happened last night. "She's so cute." Yoshiki whispered and lightly kisses Ayumi on the forehead, and he got up and got out of the car.

Ayumi:

Ayumi woke up and realized that Yoshiki kissed her on the forehead."I love you Yoshiki, If only I could say it in person." Ayumi thought as she got up to see Yoshiki.

Seiko:

*Yawning* Wow... I can't believe how much my back hurts..." Seiko said as she popped her back, she got up and saw that Yoshiki and Ayumi were gone, she thought that they were outside. She walked past everyone else and saw that Naomi was cuddling Satoshi. _"Finally... Naomi has finally got her man."_ She thought and got out of the car.

**(_Note: when ever font is like this, it will be a thought, or flashback_.)**

Yuka:

"*Yawning*" Yuka woke up and looked to her left and saw Alex, so she woke her up. "Hey Alex, wake up."

Alex:

"*Yawning* Good morning Yuka." Alex rubbed her eyes and saw Satoshi and Naomi. "Hey look at those two." She said as she pointed to them.

Yuka:

"Awww, onee-chan has a girlfriend!"

Alex:

"That's adorable." "Come on lets go outside."

Yuka:

"Alright." Alex and Yuka went outside to meet with the others that were already up.

Mayu:

Mayu woke up and saw that Sakutaro was already up. "Good morning Shige-nii." Mayu said hugging Sakutaro.

Sakutaro:

"Good morning Mayu." Sakutaro said hugging her back. Sakutaro saw that Naomi was cuddling Satoshi. "Hey look at those two."

Mayu:

"Awww, I think that's cute!"

Sakutaro:

"Yeah, it is kinda cute, come lets go outside and meet with the others." "Hey Ms. Yui, wake up." Ms. Yui woke up and went outside to see the others, leaving Satoshi  
>and Naomi some privacy.<p>

Naomi:

Naomi and Satoshi woke up at the same time, and kissed each other upon remembering what happend last night. "Good morning Satoshi." She said hugging him.

Satoshi:

"Good morning Naomi." He said hugging her back.

Naomi:

"I love you."

Satoshi:

"I love you too." "The others are probably outside, lets go meet up with them."

Naomi:

"Ok." They both got up and went outside to meet the others.

Yoshiki:

"Hey guys."

Satoshi:

"Hey everybody."

Seiko:

"So Naomi, I saw you with Mochida."

Naomi:

"Yeah, last night we confessed."

Mayu:

"Awww, good for you guys!"

Yoshiki:

"Yeah, congrats guys."

Seiko:

"I'm so happy for you Naomi!"

Satoshi & Naomi:

"Thanks you guys."

Everyone talked for a while and ate breakfast. Luckily no zombies were around. Everything was going great until they heard something coming from the bushes. Satoshi and Yoshiki ran to the car to get a gun.

Satoshi:

"Who's there?"

?:

"Please, don't shoot, I need help." The strange person was a girl, about eleven years old, she had short black hair, and she had a cap on.

Yoshiki:

"Why are you here, are you alone, and who are you?"

"I was looking for help, someone in my group got hurt badly, and I was looking to see if I could find someone to help, and my name... my name is Clementine.

**That's all for now, hope you all liked it. If you enjoyed it and want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	4. The New Group

The Walking Corpse Party

**Hey guys, quick notice before you start reading, I will be adding The Walking Dead characters, from the video game, season 2. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you all later.**

Satoshi:

"Oh, hello Clementine, I'm Satoshi Mochida, this is my sister Yuka, that is Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Ms. Yui."

Clementine:

"Hello everyone, listen, some people in my group got hurt badly, I need help."

Yoshiki:

"How bad were the injuries?"

Clementine:

"Very bad, we got attacked by a gang, and some of us got shot, but still alive, please help us."

Everyone was silent to think about the situation, and soon answered.

Satoshi:

"Ok, will help you."

Everyone else:

"Yeah."

Clementine:

"Thank you, all of you."

Yoshiki:

"Think nothing of it, come on, everyone get in the car."

Everyone got in the car and drove off to find Clementine's group.

Clementine:

"Take a left here, we're not that far now."

Yoshiki:

"Ok, so do you know how attacked you?"

Clementine:

"I have no idea, they didn't look familiar." "They all had there faces covered."

Satoshi:

"And you said no one in your group died right?"

Clementine:

"That's right, it's weird how all of that noise didn't draw any walkers to us."

Sekio:

"Walkers?" Sekio said, cutting into the conversation.

Clementine: "That's what I call them, some people in my group call them lurkers."

Seiko:

"Oh, ok, makes sense."

Clementine:

"Stop the car, we're here."

Yoshiki stopped the car and everyone saw a big sign that said Travelier Motel, it was a run down motel, with broken arrows every, big holes in the wall, and small bits of mold on the walls and the rooms, but overall, it was fairly fortified, and was a decent place to stay. Everyone got out of the car, and followed Clementine.

Clementine:

"I've been here before."

Yoshiki:

"Really?"

Clementine:

"Yeah, it's been about two years ago. Still can't believe it looks almost the same since I left."

Yoshiki:

"Wow... it's been that long?"

Clementine:

"Yeah." "Hey guys, I'm back." A man came out from one of the rooms, he had grey hair, an eye patch, and had a green cap on.

Kenny: "Hey Clementine, who are these people?"

(To lazy to write so I'll skip introductions to people.)

Kenny: "Well it's nice to see some new folks."

Satoshi: "It's nice too see other people too, Clementine said you needed help."

Kenny: "Oh right, follow me." Kenny lead the others to help out, what they saw was some people with bullet wounds, cuts, and scars on there bodies."

Clementine:

"I told them about what happened."

Kenny:

"Ok, listen, we need to take care of there wounds, I'm going to get some more meds, and other stuff to use."

Satoshi:

"I'll come help you."

Kenny:

"Thanks Satoshi, Sarita, come help us."

Sarita:

"Ok Kenny."

Kenny:

"Ok everyone else, use what we have and we'll be right back."

Kenny, Satoshi, and Sarita left to get more supplies from the other room.

Kenny:

Kenny was looking for more bandages to cover up the scars, but saw that there was no more left. "Damn it, we used all our bandages."

Satoshi:

"Hold on, I got some in the car." Satoshi ran to the car and grabbed some bandages, and gave them to Kenny.

Kenny:

"Thanks Satoshi." "Come on, grabbed the supplies and lets get back to the others." They got what they needed, and went back to the rest of the group, and started to fix there wounds. After everyone was taken care of, they got up, and introduced themselves to the rest of the group.

**(Skipping introductions, everyone that was there was Sarah, Rebecca, Luke, Carlos, Alvin, Nick, Jane, and Mike.)**

Mike:

"Sure glad Clementine found you guys."

Yoshiki:

"No problem, we're always happy to help." "Come on guys we better go."

Kenny:

"Wait... if you guys want to stay you can, we have enough supplies and food for everyone."

Everyone thought about the offer, and soon answered.

Satoshi:

"Ok, we'll stay, we need a place to stay anyways."

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Kenny:

"Ok, just get your stuff from the car and find a room to stay in."

Everyone went to get there stuff from the car, and each paired up and found a room to stay in. Naomi with Satoshi, Yoshiki with Ayumi, Mayu with Sakutaro, Yuka with Alex, and Seiko with Ms. Yui.

**(Skipping to night, 8:56)**

Everyone fell asleep, except Satoshi, so he decided to go outside. He saw Kenny sitting on top of an RV. Kenny saw Satoshi and helped him up on top of the RV.

Kenny:

"Hey Satoshi, what's wrong?"

Satoshi:

"I can't sleep, why are you up?"

Kenny:

"I can't sleep either, kinda worried about the group."

Satoshi:

"Me too, especially about Yuka, and Naomi."

Kenny:

"Is Naomi that special to you?"

Satoshi:

"Yeah, very special."

Kenny:

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Sarita is very special to me, after I lost Katjaa and Duck."

Satoshi:

"Who's Katjaa and Duck?"

Kenny:

"Katjaa was my wife, and Duck was my son, his real name was Kenny Jr., but we used to call him Duck."

Satoshi:

"What happened to them?"

Kenny:

"Duck got bit by a walker, and Kat was volunteer to shot him, and she took him into the woods to shoot him, but she didn't shoot him, she shot herself.

Satoshi:

"Woah..."

Kenny:

"So my friend Lee, said he would shoot Duck, I couldn't do it that to my own son."

Satoshi:

"Wow... I'm sorry I asked."

Kenny:

"It's ok... Doesn't bother me that much any more."

Satoshi:

"So what happened to your eye?"

Kenny:

"I got into a fight with a man named Carver, he was a bad man, I got punched so many times, I lost so much blood, but Carlos fixed my eye, and now I can't see out of my eye."

Satoshi:

"Wow, that must of hurt like hell."

Kenny:

"It did."

Satoshi:

"It must be hard to go through something like that."

Kenny:

"It is, very hard."

Naomi:

"Satoshi, are you out here?"

Satoshi:

"Yeah, I'm out here." "I'll talk with you later Kenny, good night."

Kenny:

"Good night Satoshi." Satoshi and Naomi walked back into there room, and Kenny was still outside.

Kenny:

"There cute together, I just hope Satoshi doesn't lose her like I lost Katjaa..." Kenny said.

Kenny stay outside thinking for a little bit longer, Sarita called for Kenny and he went inside with Sarita. He didn't want to lose anyone in the group. He would protect them, no matter what.

**That's all for now, hope you guys like it. If want to see more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks again for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	5. The New Place To Stay

The Walking Corpse Party

(In the moring 9:41)

Everyone got up and ate breakfast, and talked for a little. After everyone was done with breakfast, Kenny stood up.

Kenny:

"Ok guys, we need to work on this place if we're going to stay here."

Luke:

"Wait, we need to get to a safer place, this place won't stay up for much longer."

Kenny:

"No, we need to work on the place to stay."

Kenny and Luke started to fight back and forth.

Clementine:

"I'm sorry about them, they always fight like this sometimes." Clementine told the new group.

Yoshiki:

"It's fine." After a few minutes, Mike said something.

Mike:

"Enough, both of you!" "Look here is what were going to do, we'll split up into two groups, one group will stay and work here, the other group will look for a new place to stay."

Everyone thought about it, and everyone agreed on the situation.

Mike:

"Ok, Kenny, Jane, Alvin, Nick, Rebecca, Ayumi, Naomi, Yuka, Alex, and Mayu, you guys stay here and work on this place. The rest of us will look for a new place to stay, if we can find one."

Kenny:

"Ok, come on guys, let's get to work."

Mike:

"Come on, lets go guys."

Everyone went to do there jobs, and started to work.

**(Skipping time to 12:56)**

Mike:

"Luke, I can't stand to see you and Kenny fight like that."

Luke:

"Well, I can't help it if we disagree on some things. I'm just trying to keep the group safe."

Mike:

"Just stop fighting with him, that's the last thing we need."

Luke:

"Fine."

Satoshi:

"Hey, look over there!"

Satoshi said as he pointed to a big lodge.

Mike & Luke:

"That's perfect." "Jinx!"

They went to the lodge, and started to look around.

Mike:

"Ok, guys, look around and make sure there are no walkers around."

Everyone:

"Ok."

Everyone started to look for any walkers, Seiko went up to the second floor to look.

Seiko:

"Wow, maybe this will be a good place to stay." Seiko said as she looked over the railing to the second floor. Suddenly, a walker came up behind Sekio and grabbed her.

Seiko:

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone heard her scream and ran up to the second floor, Seiko was fighting back as best as she could. Luke got his gun and shot the walker in the head.

Seiko:

"*pant* *pant* Thank you *pant* Luke."

Luke:

"No problem." Luke said as he helped Seiko up. "Alright lets get back to searching."

Everyone went back to searching around the lodge, soon they met at the entrance.

Mike:

"This looks like a good place to stay, it's not run down, and not that messy."

Luke:

"Yeah lets go back to the group."

Everyone:

"Yeah."

**(Skipping time to 3:28)**

They went to back the group at the motel, when they got back they told them about the lodge.

Jane:

"That sounds great, a better place to stay."

Rebecca:

"Yeah, at least it will be a more decent place to have this baby."

Alvin:

"Yeah, lets go now."

Luke:

"Ok, everyone grab your stuff and we'll go."

Everyone got there stuff together and was ready to leave when they saw three strangers coming towards them.

Man 1:

"Everyone get on the fu*king ground!"

Clementine:

"It's them, the people that attacked us earlier!"

Man 2:

"Get on the ground or we'll shoot you!"

Everyone got on the ground and stayed silent.

Man 1:

"Ok, you two, get what they have and bring it out here."

Man 2 & 3:

"Yes boss."

The other two men went to grab the supplies from the rooms, and moved the supplies outside.

Man 1:

"Ok, now everyone is coming with us."

Mayu:

"And why should we?"

The man heard her and grabbed her and stuck the gun close to her head.

Mayu:

"Shige-nii!"

Sakutaro:

"Mayu!" "Let her go now!"

Man 1:

"Stay quiet and I'll think about not shooting her."

Sakutaro:

"Fine..."

Naomi: "

Just let us go!"

One of the other men grabbed Naomi and stuck the gun close to her head.

Naomi:

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" "Satoshi, help me!"

Satoshi:

"Naomi!" "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Man 2:

"I'll think about."

Satoshi:

"Grrr..."

Man 1:

"Ok, now everyone is going to come with us, if any of you refuse, we will shoot you."

Yoshiki:

"*whispers* Hey Satoshi, see that third guy right there?"

Satoshi:

"What about him?"

Yoshiki:

"I'm going to knock him out and take his gun, I need you to distracted the other two."

Satoshi:

"Ok, I'll try."

Yoshiki:

Yoshiki started to slowly move over to the third man. *punches the guy* Yoshiki grabbed his gun and shot the other two men and killed them. Naomi ran back to Satoshi and Mayu ran back to Sakutaro.

Naomi:

Naomi started to cry into Satoshi's chest.

Satoshi:

"*Rubbing Naomi's back* It's ok Naomi, it's ok. *Kisses Naomi* I will protect you no matter what."

Mayu:

"*Sob* Shige-nii *sob* *hic* I was so scared."

Sakutaro:

"It's ok Mayu, I will never let you get hurt."

Mayu:

"Thank you *hic* Shige-nii."

Kenny:

"Come on guys, lets get to the lodge."

Everyone got their stuff and headed to the lodge.

**(Skipping time to 5:44)**

When they got there they went to their rooms and started to unpack for the night.

Sakutaro:

"Hey Mayu, can I tell you something?"

Mayu:

"I need to tell you something too."

Sakutaro:

"You go first."

Mayu:

"No, you go first."

Sakutaro:

"Ok, we both say what we have to say at the same time, alright?"

Mayu:

"Ok."

Sakutaro & Mayu:

"One, two, three... I love you."

They were both happy that they confessed, they got in the bed and kissed each other good night.

Sakutaro:

"I love you Mayu."

Mayu:

"I love you too, Shige-nii."

They both fell asleep happy, it was the best night of their lives.

**That's all for now, I hope you all liked it. If you want to see more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	6. An Old Friend Returns

The Walking Corpse Party

**Hey everybody, sorry that I haven't updated my fan-fic in a while, I was busy with homework, celebrating my birthday (which is on November 16th), and, overall, laziness. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you all later.**

**(In the morning 9:56)**

Everyone woke up very peacefully and relaxed, now that they were sleeping somewhere more comfortable place to stay. Everyone ate breakfast and talked for a little bit, after they were done with breakfast, Kenny got up.

Kenny:

"Ok guys, we got to work on this place."

Luke:

"Why? This place is already great enough as it is."

Kenny:

"I know, I mean board up the windows, and board up any weak spots on the walls."

Yoshiki:

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Luke:

"Alright fine, lets get to work."

Rebecca:

"Ow, oh... the baby's kicking."

Alvin:

"I'll be right back guys, Come on Rebecca, let's get you to the room." Alvin helped Rebecca to their room.

Kenny:

"Ok, come on guys, lets get to work."

Everyone went to work on the windows, and boarding weak spots on the walls of the lodge. When two people were running towards the lodge, they looked like they just fought off a horde of walkers.

Unknown man 1:

"*Pant* I *pant think we *pant* lost them."

Unknown man 2:

"*Pant* yeah *pant* I hope so *pant*"

The two men walked into the lodge to see that other people were in there.

Kenny:

Kenny pulled out his pistol and pointed it towards the two men. "Who the hell are you people?"

Unknown man 1:

"Please don't shoot, we're not bad people."

Unknown man 2:

"Yeah, just don't hurt us."

Ms. Yui:

"Wait, hold on Kenny."

Ms. Yui walked up to the taller man, and looked at him closely.

Ms. Yui

"T... Tsukasa?!"

Tsukasa:

"Y.. Yui?!"

Ms. Yui and Tsukasa hug each other very tightly.

Ayumi:

"How is that Ms. Yui?"

Ms. Yui:

"This is Tsukasa, an old friend of mine since high school."

Ayumi:

"Oh ok."

Seiko saw the other man by the door way and walked up to him.

Seiko:

"And who are you?"

Unknown man 2:

"My... My name is Kurosaki."

Seiko looked at him closely.

Seiko:

"My name is Seiko, nice to meet you Kurosaki."

Kurosaki:

"Nice to meet you Seiko."

Kenny:

"Come on guys, lets get back to work."

Everyone went back to work except Ms. Yui and Tsukasa, who went to the balcony to talk.

Ms. Yui:

"My God, I can't still can't believe that it's you."

Tsukasa:

"I know, I still can't believe that I'm taking to you, it's been so long."

Ms. Yui:

"I know, what happened to you anyways? You're face is covered in blood."

Tsukasa:

"Well, me and Kurosaki were fighting some bandits and the noise attracted walkers, so we did what we had to, we ran past the walkers."

Ms. Yui:

"How many walkers were there?"

Tsukasa:

"Oh... I say roughly about twenty to thirty-five. We covered ourselves with the blood of the dead walkers, the don't attack you if you cover yourself in their blood."

Ms. Yui:

"Ew, that's gross."

Tsukasa:

"I know, but it was worth it."

Ms. Yui:

"Here, let me help you clean that." Ms. Yui took out a clean rag and cleaned the blood of Tsukasa's face.

Tsukasa:

"Thank you... Can I tell you something Yui?"

Ms. Yui:

"Sure what is it?"

Tsukasa:

"Well... I've been meaning to tell you this while we were in high school... but I never had the courage to... so here it goes... I love you... and i don't know if you feel the same way for me..."

Ms. Yui was stunned by the confession.

Ms. Yui:

"I... I love you too." Ms. Yui said hugging Tsukasa.

Tsukasa hugged Ms. Yui back, and then they kissed.

Ayumi:

"Guys, there's a horde coming this way!"

Ms. Yui and Tsukasa ran down to help the others.

Kenny:

"Grab a gun guys, this is a big horde!"

Everyone grabbed a gun and got ready.

Mike:

"Guys, we should split, half of us go to the roof to get an aerial view and attack, they rest stays down here!"

Everyone agreed on the plan and went into two groups. Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, Alex, Ayumi, Mike, Mayu, Yoshiki, and Sarah went to he roof to attack from above, the rest of the group stayed on the ground floor, and second floor to attack.

Kenny:

"Ok get ready!"

**That's all for this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger. Anyways, if you want to see more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	7. Fighting the Horde

The Walking Corpse Party

Kenny:

"Ok, everyone, get ready!" Kenny said as the horde of zombies came towards the lodge.

**(At the roof of the lodge)**

Naomi:

"Holy sh*t, there's about a hundered of them!"

Satoshi:

"Don't worry Naomi, we can take them." Satoshi said as everyone started to shoot.

Sarah:

"Boom, headshot! Ha!"

Mike:

"Sarah, now is not the time!"

Sarah:

"Alright, sorry, jeez."

Yuka:

"Onee-chan, I'm out of bullets!" Yuka said as Satoshi handed her some bullets. "Thanks onee-chan."

Ayumi:

"Yoshiki, over here, there's more!" Ayumi said as she went to the left side of the building.

Yoshiki:

"Ok, I'm coming!" Yoshiki started to help Ayumi shoot the walkers.

**(At the ground floor)**

Kenny:

"Guys, move back!"

Everyone moved back so no on would be hurt be the walkers, Ms. Yui back against a wall, she didn't noctice that the wall as weak and a walker broke a hole in the wall and grabbed Ms. Yui.

Ms. Yui:

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Tsukasa, help me!" Tsukasa shot the walker in the head, and helped Ms. Yui push the walker off of her and helped her up.

Ms. Yui:

"Thank you, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa:

"No problem, Yui."

Jane:

"Hey you two, keep shooting!" Jane said as Ms. Yui and Tsukasa began to shoot the horde again.

Kurosaki:

"Carlos, I need more bullets!"

Carlos handed Kurosaki some more bullets.

Kurosaki:

"Thanks Carlos."

Carlos:

"No problem."

Everyone kept shooting at the horde until they shot the last walker. Everyone from the roof came down to meet the others, to see if everyone was alright.

Satoshi:

"Are you guys alright?"

Kenny:

"Yeah, we're ok."

Satoshi:

"Good."

Kurosaki saw Seiko go to the balcony, and he followed her, she sat down, and started shaking very badly.

Kurosaki:

"Hey Seiko, are you ok?"

Seiko didn't say anything. Kurosaki put an arm around her.

Kurosaki:

"Seiko, what's wrong?"

Seiko turned to him, and started to cry into his chest.

Seiko:

"*Sob* I was *hic* so scared *sob*."

Kurosaki was surprised at first of what Seiko did, but then started to comfort her.

Seiko:

"I'm sorry *hic* that I'm *hic* doing this."

Kurosaki:

"No, it's ok, it doesnt bother me."

After Seiko calmed down, she looked at Kurosaki and slowly got closer, and Kurosaki did the same thing, thier lips met. They soon pulled away, and sooned realized that they kissed, and blushed.

Kurosaki:

"I... I'm sorry..."

Seiko:

"N... No... it's ok... I liked it."

Kurosaki:

"W... wait what?" Kurosaki said confused.

Seiko:

"I actually think your kinda cute... I really like you... even though I known you for a day.." Seiko said even more blushing.

Kurosaki:

"I... I really like you too." Kurosaki said blushing.

The two kissed again, and went down to the rest of the group to eat dinner. After everyone was done, they all went to sleep. Seiko and Kurosaki kissed each other good night and Seiko fell asleep in Kurosaki's arms. It was a very good night for them.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed, I'm sorry for the short chapter. If you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	8. The Note

The Walking Corpse Party

**Hey everybody, sorry i haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while, my internet was down... so i wrote some more chapters to make up for it, so I hope you all enjoy and I will talk to you all later.**

Kurosaki woke up, feeling something on his neck, he looked down and saw Seiko nibbling his neck.

Kurosaki:

"Hey, Seiko!"

Seiko:

"What?" Seiko said with her typical cat like smile.

Kurosaki:

"Stop biting my neck!"

Seiko:

"Sorry, I can help that I find you attractive." Seiko said with the cutest face she could make.

Kurosaki:

"*Sigh* It's ok, I'm not mad at you." Kurosaki said kissing Seiko, and Seiko kissed back. "Come on, the others are probably up already."

The two left their room to meet the others, and the others saw Kurosaki and Seiko holding hands.

Naomi:

"Hey guys, why are you two holding hands?"

Seiko:

"Because we love each other."

Ayumi:

"You two only know each other for a day, how can you be in love already?"

Seiko:

"Shut up, I know it sounds stupid, but he comforted me yesterday after the horde, because I was scared, and we kissed... don't judge."

Ayumi:

"Ok, I'm not judging..."

Seiko:

"Good."

Mayu:

"Hey, should we tell them we confessed too?" Mayu whispered to Sakutaro.

Sakutaro:

"Yeah, I think we should... Should I tell them, or should you?" Sakutaro whispered back.

Mayu:

"I'll tell them... hey guys, I forgot to tell you this, but me and Shige-nii confessed too."

Yoshiki:

"Hey, congrats."

Seiko:

"I'm so happy for you!" Seiko said extremly excited.

Naomi:

"Good for you guys."

Jane:

"That's adorable, good for you two."

Luke didn't say much because he was eatting, he just gave a thumbs up.

Everyone else:

"That's great."

Mayu & Sakutaro:

"Thanks guys."

Everyone was almost doning eating, Satoshi looked over at Alex, she barly ate anything on her plate.

Satoshi:

"Alex, are you ok?

Alex:

"No... my stomach hurts..." Alex began to cough hard, as she coughed she bagan to cough up blood.

Satoshi:

"Oh God, come on, let's get to your room." Satoshi helped Alex to her room, and Naomi followed the two to Alex's room.

Naomi:

"What's wrong with Alex?"

Satoshi:

"I don't know, she coughing blood." As Satoshi said that, Alex began to throw up. Little bits of blood where in there too.

Satoshi:

Satoshi put his hand to her forehead. "She's warm, can you please get a cold rag, so I can put it on her head."

Naomi:

"Ok, I'll be right back." Naomi went to the bathroom to get a rag and run some cold water on it. She came back and gave it to Satoshi.

Satoshi:

"Thanks." Satoshi put the rag on Alex's head. "Alex, If you need anything, just call for me or Naomi, we'll be in the other room."

Alex:

"Ok." As Satoshi and Naomi left, Alex fell asleep.

Yoshiki:

"How's Alex doing?"

Satoshi:

"Not so good, she threw up a little blood."

Ayumi:

"Wow, that bad?"

Satoshi:

"Yeah."

Yuka:

"Onee-chan, do you think Alex will be ok?"

Satoshi:

"I hope so."

Carlos:

"Do you mind if I check on her?"

Satoshi:

"Go ahead."

Carlos left to check on Alex, when he was gone, the rest of the group began to work.

Satoshi kept checking on Alex every few minutes, he was very worried about her.

Naomi:

"Satoshi, are you ok?"

Satoshi:

"No, I'm worried about Alex."

Naomi:

"I know you are, just try to relax ok?"

Satoshi:

"*Sigh* ok..."

**(Skipping time to night, 11:32)**

Satoshi was still up, very worried about Alex, he couldn't sleep. So he went to check on her again, as he opened the door, he woke up Naomi.

Naomi:

"*Yawn* Satoshi, what are you doing?"

Satoshi:

"I'm going to check on Alex."

Naomi:

"Baby, please stop worrying, you already check on her so many times, plus, she's probably asleep."

Satoshi took a moment to think about what Naomi said, and soon answered.

Satoshi:

"Ok, baby, I'll try to stop worrying." Satoshi got back in bed with Naomi and kissed her good night.

**(The next morning, 8:22)**

As the sun came up, Satoshi opened his eyes, and saw Naomi cuddling him. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly got out of bed, as he walked over to Alex's room, to see if she was ok. Satoshi quietly opened the door.

Satoshi:

"Hey, Alex, are you feeling bet..." Satoshi stopped as he saw Alex wasn't in her bed. He looked all over the lodge, to find that Alex was gone, he went back to her room and found a note on her bed.

**Note:**

We have the little girl, if you want her back safely, then bring us everything you have, or else... the little girl dies! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Note end.**

Satoshi:

"N... no... no, no, no, no, no... NOOOOOOOOO!"

Satoshi's scream woke up everyone in the lodge, they all rushed to Alex's room.

Naomi:

"Satoshi, what's wrong?!"

Satoshi:

"Alex... Alex has been kidnapped!"

**That's all for now, sorry for the cliff hanger, I just need to end the story on a cliff hanger. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	9. The Search Begins

The Walking Corpse Party

Satoshi:

"Oh my God, how could this happen?!"

Everyone was trying to calm Satoshi down, after knowing that Alex had been kidnapped.

Naomi:

"Satoshi, please calm down, we'll find her."

Satoshi:

"God damn it, Alex asked me to be her farther, and I let her get kidnapped, it's all my fault!"

Naomi:

"Satoshi, it was nobodies fault, nobody could have provented this!"

Yoshiki:

"Satoshi, bro, we'll find her, just calm down."

Yuka:

"Onee-chan, we'll find her, it'll be ok."

Kenny:

"Don't worry Satoshi, we'll make sure that she's ok, and we'll all bring her back saftly."

Nick:

"Satoshi, we'll bring her back."

Everyone else:

"Yeah."

Satoshi took in a deep breathe and spoke.

Satoshi:

"Ok, let's go find her."

Kenny:

"Alright, everyone, grab all the supplies we have and let's move out."

After everyone grabbed the supplies, they all got in Yoshiki's car and drove off. **(Yes I know it a lot of people, for the story's sake, let's just say that Yoshiki is driving a big RV.)**

**(Skipping time, 10:55)**

As they drove along to find Alex, the Rv slowed down, and came to a stop.

Luke:

"Hey why did they RV stop?"

Yoshiki:

"Son of a bitch, it's out of gas."

Everyone:

"*Groans*"

Yoshiki:

"We gotta walk..."

Kenny:

"Come on guys, let's grab the supplies and start moving... maybe we can find a place to sleep along the way."

Mike:

"Hope so..."

Everyone grabbed the supplies and started to walk.

**(Skipping time, 4:43)**

Kenny:

"Man, I can't believe we walked for this long, and haven't found a good place to stay."

Luke:

"I know... it sucks."

Rebecca:

"Guys, I need to rest for a little bit, can we stop?"

Kenny:

"Yeah, let's take a quick break."

Everyone sat down and took a breathe. Clementine climbed up a tree to see if there was any buildings close by.

Naomi:

"Hey Clem, what are you doing?"

Clementine:

"Trying to see if there's any places near by, so we can rest there."

Naomi:

"Oh ok, just be careful."

Clementine:

"I will."

Clementine looked very closely, and in every direction. A few seconds later, she saw some buildings.

Clementine:

"Hey guys, I saw some buildings in the distance, they don't look that far from here." Clementine said as he got down from the tree.

Kenny:

"That's good, maybe we can find a more decent place to stay." "How far do you think they are?"

Clementine:

"Hmmm... if we move now, we might make it by night fall."

Kenny:

"Ok, everyone, let's go."

Everyone grabbed the supplies and started to move out.

**(Skipping time to evening, 7:31)**

Everyone had arrived at the buildings that Clementine saw, they stood at the front of a city.

Kenny:

"Well... we're here, finally."

Yoshiki:

"Yeah, finally."

Kenny:

"Ok, everyone, we're in a city, so don't get seperated from the group."

Everyone:

"Ok."

They all wondered around the city, and saw many bodies laying around, the passed some bodies being hung, and saw some walkers, having a pole through thier bodies, but still alive.

Satoshi:

"Jesus... there's so many bodies."

Yuka:

"Onee-chan, I'm scared..." Yuka said as she got closer to Satoshi.

Satoshi:

"It's ok Yuka, I won't let you get hurt." Satoshi said as he put his arm around her.

Ayumi began to shake badly and hugged Yoshiki with fear.

Ayumi:

"Yoshiki, I'm getting scared."

Yoshiki:

"Don't worry Ayumi, I'll protect you." Yoshiki said as he pulled Ayumi closer.

Ayumi:

"Thanks you, Yoshiki."

Naomi:

"Guys, look over there."

Everyone looked at where Naomi as pointing at, and saw three people coming out of a building. They looked worried, they had bite marks all over them.

Unknow man 1:

"*Pant* God *pant* I think *pant* we killed them."

Unknown man 2:

"*Pant* yeah... I hope *pant* so..."

Unknown man 3:

"Hey, guys over here!" The man shouted as they saw they other group of people. Kenny, Clementine, Mike, Satoshi, Yoshiki, and Sakutaro took out thier guns and pointed them at the strangers.

The men just stood there.

Unknown man 2:

"Go ahead, just kill us now, we're already bitten."

Unknown man 3:

"Please, put us out of our lives, we don't want to turn into those things."

Clementine:

"Should we, I mean, I know they're already bit, but should we?"

Yoshiki:

"We should, they're going to turn anyways, we should kill them."

Mike, Satoshi, Kenny, and Sakutaro:

"Yeah."

Clementine:

"Ok."

Unknown man 1, 2, 3:

"Thank you."

They shot the men, and killed them. The men fell to the ground, layed there.

Clementine:

"Man, I feel sorry for them..."

Kenny:

"Me too... come on guys, we gotta keep moving."

The group kept walking until they found a big house, it had a balcony, plenty of room for everone, and a pool, but it was dried up. They walked in and looked around for any walkers. The group came back to the entranced of the house.

Kenny:

"This looks like a good place to stay, I think we can stay here."

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Everyone unpacked and ate dinner before going to bed.

Satoshi sat on the bed, thinking about Alex, he was very worried about her.

Naomi:

"Satoshi, are you ok?"

Satoshi:

"No, I'm still worried about Alex."

Naomi:

"I know you are, I am too, we'll find her, I promise."

Satoshi:

"Ok."

Satoshi kissed Naomi good night, and fell asleep.

Ayumi:

"Hey Yoshiki, can I ask you a question?"

Yoshiki:

"Sure what is it?"

Ayumi:

"Well... um... I don't why I'm asking this, but... have you ever liked a certain girl?"

Yoshiki:

"Uh... yeah..." _"And it's you, Ayumi." _Yoshiki thought.

Ayumi:

"Well... I need to tell you something... I... I really like you... a lot, and I don't know if you feel the same..." _"I hope he likes me back." _Ayumi thought.

Yoshiki:

"I... I really like you too... for a long time..."

Ayumi and Yoshiki we're both happy that they confessed, they kissed each other good night and fell asleep happy."

**That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	10. The Second Note

The Walking Corpse Party

Satoshi:

"Let Alex go, now!"

Unkwon man 1:

"Give us everything you have."

Alex:

"Someone help me!" Alex screamed as she tried to get out of her restraints.

Yuka:

"Alex, I'll help you!" Yuka ran towards Alex, but got shot in the head.

Satoshi:

"YUKAAAA!"

Kenny:

"Everyone, charge them, don't stop for anything!" Everyone ran towards Alex, and fought off as best as they could. Everyone but Satoshi and Naomi died.

Satoshi:

"N... No... NOOOO!"

Naomi:

"Alex!" Naomi ran over to help Alex get free, but someone shot her in the head. Naomi fell to the ground, and layed there.

Satoshi:

"NO, NAOMI!"

Satoshi got Alex free and ran towards the door, someone stopped them from leaving, he grabbed Alex, and shot her many times.

Satoshi:

"NO, ALEX, WHY?!" "HOW COULD YOU?!"

The man didn't say anything, he pushed Satoshi down on the ground, and pointed the gun to his head.

Satoshi was to scared to say anything.

The man pulled the trigger, and shot Satoshi in the head.

Satoshi:

"NO!"

Satoshi woke up and realized that it was a nightmare. He went to the bathroom to splash his face with water.

Naomi saw that Satoshi was splashing his face.

Naomi:

"Satoshi, what's wrong?"

Satoshi:

"*Sigh* Nothing, I just had a nightmare."

Naomi:

"Oh, what was it about?"

Satoshi:

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

Naomi:

"Ok, I won't bother you about it."

Satoshi:

"Thank you... come on, let's see if the others are up."

Satoshi and Naomi walked out of thier room to meet with the others, they were already up, they were around the table talking about something.

Nick:

"Are you sure, something seems off about this."

Seiko:

"No, I'm pretty sure about it, remember the three guys that attacked us, at the motel."

Clementine:

"It seems pretty legit."

Satoshi:

"What are you guys talking about?"

Kenny:

"We found this note on the table, here read it."

**Note:**

You killed my men at the Travelier Motel, we're still holding the little girl hostage, If you want to see her again, bring us all your supplies and guns. Just keep heading North, you'll find some of my men waiting for you.

**Note end.**

Satoshi:

"Oh sh*t..."

Naomi:

"Is this for real?"

Seiko:

"Yeah, remember what happened at the motel, with the men with the guns, who threaten to kill us."

Naomi:

"Oh yeah."

Kenny:

"Let's eat breakfast, then head North."

Everyone:

"Ok."

After everyone ate breakfast, they started to head North to find the men from the note.

**(Skipping time, 1:02)**

They group walked through the city, and still haven't found the men through the note.

Rebecca:

"Guys, I need to take a break, can we stop?"

Kenny:

"Yeah, let's rest a little bit."

Everyone went inside a small coffee shop.

Satoshi just looked down at the table, thinking about Alex.

Naomi:

"Satoshi, are you ok?"

Satoshi:

"No..."

Naomi:

"Satoshi, I know your worried, but we'll find her."

Satoshi:

"I know... I just want her safe."

Naomi:

"I know you do." Naomi said cuddling against Satoshi.

Satoshi:

"I love you Naomi."

Naomi:

"I love you too Satoshi."

Ayumi:

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you this, but Yoshiki and I and confessed last night."

Everyone:

"That's great, good for you guys."

Yoshiki & Ayumi:

"Thanks guys."

Kenny:

"Come on guys, let's get moving."

The group left the coffee shop and kept moving North.

**That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	11. Forced To Work

The Walking Corpse Party

**(4:56, still in the city.)**

The group was still moving North, still looking for the men from the note.

Satoshi:

"I wonder where those men are, we've been looking for hours."

Kenny:

"I know, but we'll find them."

As the group countinued to move, they saw a four men, they had a little girl tied up.

Satoshi:

"W... Wait... is that Alex?"

Naomi:

"I think it is..." Naomi said looking closely. "Yeah, that is!"

One of the men came up to the group.

Unknown man 1:

"You guys are coming with us, the boss wants to see you."

As they men let Alex go to the group, they followed the men back to thier boss.

**(Skipping time, 9:21)**

The group was lead into a a big shopping mall, the men lead the group upstairs to meet the boss.

Unknown man 1:

"Sir, we brought the people you requested."

The Boss:

"Thank you, now leave, I need to talk to them in private."

Unknown men:

"Yes, sir." The men left the room, and the boss walked up to them.

The Boss:

"Now then, before I tell you anything, I want you to refer to me as Shadow, understand?"

Everyone:

"Yes, Shadow."

Shadow:

"Now put your supplies and guns over here."

Everyone put thier guns and supplies in a cornor of the room.

"Now you people will work for me, if you refuse, I will send my men to kill you." "You will work everyday as long as your here, you follow my rules, no one gets hurt." "Winter is coming, and we need this place to be ready." "Now everyone, follow me to your sleeping area."

As everyone followed Shadow to thier sleeping area, they saw a lot of other people with guns, and keeping watch on everything they could see.

Unknown woman:

"Hey, boss, someone needs some help with a worker."

Shadow:

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

Sahdow showed the group were they're going to sleep.

Shadow:

"I see that you're pregnant, so you'll sleep here." Shadow said as he showed Rebecca a fairly sized bed, in the cornor.

Rebecca:

_"Oh great, this is just like Carver... but at least I'll have a good place to sleep." _Rebecca thought.

Shadow:

"Now, everyone must be asleep by Ten o' clock, not a minute later, understood?"

Everyone:

"Yes, Shadow."

Shadow:

"Good, now I got to take care of some problems, I will talk to you guys in the morning, so be ready for work."

Shadow left and close the gate. The group looked around at thier new sleeping area.

Kenny:

"Well sh*t... this is going to be like Craver's..."

Seiko:

"Who's Carver?"

Kenny:

"He was a bad man, he's the reason I wear this eyepatch."

Seiko:

"Oh..."

Naomi saw Satoshi talking to Alex, he seemed happy to see that Alex was ok, and she was happy to see Satoshi after not seeing Alex for a long time.

Kenny:

"Come on, it's almost ten o' clock, we should go to sleep."

Everyone:

"Alright."

Everyone got ready for bed, thinking what tomorrow would be like. They just hoped that it wouldn't be a bad day.

**That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	12. Deja vu

The Walking Corpse Party

**(In the morning, 7:30)**

The gate opened up and everyone woke up.

Shadow:

"Alright everyone, time for work."

Shadow split everyone into groups to do thier work. Satoshi, Naomi, Clementine, and Kenny, they were working on guns. Yuka, Alex, Sarah, Seiko, and Kurosaki, they were working on boarding up windows and weak walls. Luke, Yoshiki, Ayumi, and Jane, they were working in the green house, for getting any fruits grown on the plants. Mike, Mayu, Sakutaro, and Nick, they were working with some guards keeping watch for any walkers. Ms. Yui, Tsukasa, Carlos, Sarita, and Alvin were taking care of Rebecca, since she didn't feel well, with the baby and all.

**(Skipping time, 8:10)**

Kenny:

"I knew it, this is just like Carver's..."

Clementine:

"You're right, it is like Carver's."

Satoshi:

"Is it really like Carver's?" "Did Craver make you work like this?"

Kenny:

"Yeah, he did."

Naomi:

"So, how did you guys escape from Carver?"

Kenny:

"A massive horde came towards us, and we used that as our escape plan."

Naomi:

"Wow, was it hard?"

Kenny:

"At first, yes, but we all pulled through, and thank God we made it out alive."

Satoshi:

"Wow."

Kenny:

"Until we can think of a plan, we're geting out of here, for now, let's just work."

Clementine, Satoshi & Naomi:

"Yeah."

**(Skipping time, 9:45)**

Alex:

"Here's another board of wood, Yuka."

Yuka:

"Thanks Alex."

Seiko:

"Hey Kurosaki, can you hand me some more nails?"

Kurosaki:

"Yeah hold on." Kurosaki grabs a box of nails and handed them to Seiko.

Seiko:

"Thank you." Seiko kissed Kurosaki.

Kurosaki:

"Your welcome." Kurosaki kissed her back.

Guard:

"Hey, you two, stop kissing and get back to work." The gurad turned around and Seiko stuck her tongue at him.

Sarah:

"Hey, can one of you help me with this board here?"

Alex:

"Here I'll help."

Sarah:

"Thanks Alex."

**(Skipping time, 9:50)**

Yoshiki:

"Man, so many fresh fruits."

Guard:

"If you find any rotten fruits, just put them in this bucket."

Yoshiki, Ayumi, Jane & Luke:

"Ok."

Ayumi:

"Ew, another rotten fruit." Ayumi said as she put the rotten fruit in the bucket.

Luke:

"I know, so many rotten fruits, I thought this was a green house."

Jane:

"Well, I've haven't seen any rotten fruits yet."

Yoshiki:

"Lucky..."

**(Skipping time, 12:30)**

Mike:

"There's one." Mike shot the walker in the head.

Guard 1:

"Nice shot."

Mike:

"Thanks."

Guard 2:

"It's boring up here, especially with no walkers around."

Sakutaro:

"I know right?"

Mayu:

"*Yawns* Man, I just want to take a nap right now."

Nick:

"*Yawns* Me too."

Guard 1:

"Hey, no sleeping, don't let the boss catch you sleeping on the job."

Mayu:

"Why, what will he do?"

Guard 1:

"First time he catches you slacking off, he'll give you a warning. The second time he catches you slacking off, he'll kill you."

Mayu:

"*Gasp*"

Guard 2:

"I know right... he killed my brother because he was sleeping, I still want to get revenge for what he did."

Guard 1:

"Your still going on about that?"

Guard 2:

"Don't start it."

Guard 1:

"Alright sorry, geez."

**(Skipping time, 1:55)**

Rebecca:

"Ow, Christ, the baby's kicking harder."

Carlos:

"Someone get me a cold rag, she's warm."

Alvin:

"Ok, hold on." Alvin ran over to get a wash rag and run some cold water over it. "Here you go."

Ms. Yui:

"Is there anything we can do?"

Carlos:

"Not at the moment, I call you guys if I need any help."

Tsukasa:

"Ok."

**(Skipping time, 8:30... to many time skips, I'm sorry.)**

Everyone was done with work, and was very tired, they didn't want to work like this for long. They had to think of a plan to get out.

Kenny:

"We need to think of a plan to get out of here."

Nick:

"I know... If only we could escape like we did at Carver's."

Yoshiki:

"There has to be a way out... somehow."

Satoshi:

"Actually, I heard that a massive horde is heading this way."

Everyone looked at Satoshi, and wanted to hear more.

Kenny:

"Tell us... how do you know?"

Satoshi:

"During our break, I over heard some guards talking about a horde coming this way, they said it should be here in less than a week."

Luke:

"Than that's our way out of here."

Yoshiki:

"How?"

Kenny:

"We'll do what we did at Carver's, the same plan."

Yoshiki:

"Then what's the plan?"

Kenny:

"Ok, here's the plan." **(I'm to lazy to write, if you seen The Walking Dead (The video game) Season 2, Episode 3, you'll know the plan.)**

Yoshiki:

"Ok, got it."

As everyone continued to talk about the plan, Shadow walked in.

Shadow:

"Well... I am happy with your work today, tomorrow would be as bad if you keep up the good work." Shadow left the room, and closed the gate.

Kenny:

"Well until the horde comes, we're going to have to work... for now, we should go to sleep."

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Everyone fell asleep, thinking about the plan, they were going to get out, no matter the cost.

**That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	13. Still Working

The Walking Corpse Party

**(In the morning, 7:30, two days until the horde.)**

Shadow opened the gate and woke up everyone.

Shadow:

"Everyone, time for work."

Everyone went to their jobs, they had the same jobs as yesterday.

**(Skipping time, 8:10)**

As Kenny, Clementine, Satoshi, and Naomi were working on guns, they were talking about the plan.

Kenny:

"So, you guys remember the plan?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Naomi:

"I'm a little nervous though..."

Satoshi:

"Don't worry, as long as we stick to the plan, we'll be alright."

Clementine:

"Yeah, just remember to walk, not run."

Kenny:

"Yeah, just a little longer."

**(Skipping time, 9:45)**

Seiko:

"You guys still ready for the plan?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Alex:

"I'm a little scared though..."

Yuka:

"Don't worry, we'll be alright."

Sarah:

"Yeah, just walk calmly and quietly, just remember not to run."

Guard:

"Hey, stop the chit-chat, and get back to work!" The gurad turned away from them, and Kurosaki gave him the finger.

Seiko:

"Hey, don't do that."

Kurosaki:

"Well, he pissed me off."

**(Skipping time, 9:50)**

As Yoshiki, Ayumi, Jane, and Luke kept working, Shadow came up to the gurad and said something to him.

Guard:

"Ok, I'll be right back, keep working."

Everyone:

"Ok."

As Shadow and the gurad left, the others talked about the plan.

Jane:

"Alright, you guys still remember the plan?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Ayumi:

"I'm going to be honest, I'm a little scared..."

Yoshiki:

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Luke:

"Just stick to the plan, and when we're in the horde, walk, don't run."

Jane:

"Yeah... oh crap, the gurad!"

Everyone got back to work as the gurad came back.

**(Skipping time, 12:30)**

Sakutaro:

"There's some." Sakutaro said as he shot the walkers.

Guard 1:

"Nice shot."

Sakutaro:

"Thanks."

Guard 1:

"I gotta take a piss, I'll be back." The guard left as he got up and left.

Guard 2:

"Man, I really want to get out of this place, I hate working for Shadow... If only I had a plan, hell, if someone else came up with a plan, I would want to go with them... I don't care who it is."

Mike, Nick, Mayu, and Sakutaro looked at each other, but didn't know what to say. Mike said something.

Nick:

"Hey, my friends and I have a plan to get out of here." Mike said as the gurad looked at him.

Guard 2:

"That... is... awesome!" "Do you guys mind if I come with you guys, please!"

Nick:

"Y... yeah, sure, you guys agree?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Guard 2:

"Thanks, oh, and I haven't introduced myself, I'm Wade."

The other guard came back as the other talked about the plan.

Guard 1:

"What are you guys talking about?"

Wade:

"Nothing... just talking."

**(Skipping time, 8:30)**

Everyone was talking about the plan, and Nick said that one of the gurads wanted to come with us.

Kenny:

"Wait, how does he know about the plan?"

Nick:

"He said he hates working for Shadow, and he wanted to leave this place."

Kenny:

"How the hell do you know?" "What if he goes against us?"

Nick:

"He told us that Shadow killed his brother, and he wanted to get revenge on Shadow."

Mike, Mayu, & Sakutaro:

"Yeah."

Kenny:

"*Sigh* Alright, I'm going to keep an eye on him."

Everyone went to bed, still thinking about the plan, and Kenny was still thinking about the guard that want to come with them, he had watch him carfully.

**That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	14. The Horde Comes Tomorrow

The Walking Corpse Party

**(In the morning, 7:30, one day until the horde.)**

As the gate was opened, Shadow walked in and woke everyone up.

Shadow:

"Alright everyone, I got good news and bad news." "The bad news is a horde is coming sometime tomorrow." "The good news is that we can take them, but we're going to have to work very hard today."

Everyone went to do their jobs, the same jobs as yesterday.

**(Skipping time, 8:10)**

Kenny:

"You guys ready for the horde?"

Clementine, Satoshi, & Naomi:

"Yeah."

Satoshi:

"Can't wait til we get out."

Naomi:

"I know right?" "Still a little nervous."

Clementine:

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Kenny:

"Yeah, just hope the others are ready."

**(Skipping time, 9:45)**

Sarah:

"You guys ready for the horde?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Seiko:

"Can't wait for it, getting ready to leave."

Alex:

"I'm really scared though..."

Yuka:

"Just walk, don't run."

Kurosaki:

"Yeah, and keep calm."

Guard:

"Hey, stop talking and get back to work, or I'll kill you!" The guard said as he pointed his gun at the group.

Seiko:

"Ok, we're working!"

**(Skipping time, 9:50)**

The gurad left to go to the restroom, so the group talked about the plan.

Luke:

"You guys ready?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Ayumi:

"Are you sure that covering ourselves in blood with help us?"

Jane:

"Yeah, I've done it several times, always works."

Yoshiki:

"Yeah, I'm ready... sh*t the gurad is coming!"

**(Skipping time, 12:30)**

Everyone was keeping watch, for any walkers, Shadow came up to one of the gurad and took him to his office.

Guard 1:

"I'll be back, keep an eye on the others."

Wade:

"I'm on it."

Shadow and the gurad left the roof, and the others talked about the plan.

Mike:

"So, you guys ready?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Wade:

"Finally ready to get the hell out of this place."

Nick:

"I know, you still going to get revenge on Shadow?"

Wade:

"Yeah, got it planned out already."

Sakutaro:

"Will, I wish you the best of luck."

Mayu:

"Me too."

Wade:

"Thanks."

The others talked a little longer, then the other guard came back. They stopped talking and went back to looking for walkers.

**(Skipping time, 8:30)**

Everyone was talking about what was going to happen tomorrow, and they were ready, nothing was going to stop them. Shadow walked in with some news.

Shadow:

"Alright everyone, the horde is coming in tomorrow, so once you wake up, just grab a gun and go to the roof."

Shadow left and closed the gate, leving the others to talk about the plan.

Kenny:

"Alright, everyone remembers the plan right?"

Everyone:

"Yeah, we're ready."

Kenny:

"What about the other guy that wants to come?"

Nick:

"Don't worry, he's ready too, he also has a plan to get revenge on Shadow."

Kenny:

"Revenge for what?"

Nick:

"He said that Shadow killed his brother, so he wants to get revenge on Shadow."

Kenny:

"Alright... we should go to sleep and get ready for the horde tomorrow."

Everyone:

"Alright."

Everyone was ready to fight the horde, and get out of Shadow's place, they were going to escape, no matter what.

**That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	15. Escaping Shadow's Place

The Walking Corpse Party

**(In the moring, 7:00)**

Everyone got up, and was ready to fight the horde, they all grabbed a gun and went to the roof.

**(Skipping time, 8:10... to early for a time skip, to lazy to write, I'm sorry)**

The horde was here, and all of Shadow's men began to shoot. As for everyone else, they all snuck down to the entrance.

Kenny:

"Alright everyone, we're almost there."

They we're about to open the entrance gate, but they heard someone's voice.

Shadow:

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow said holding an AK-47.

Everyone was silent and trying to say something.

Shadow:

"That's what I thought, now get back to the roof."

Everyone was still silent, and they were about to pull out there guns, but more of Shadow's men came up and pointed there guns at them.

Shadow:

"Now get back to the ro..!" Shadow stopped talking and heard gun shoots and turned around, It was Wade. All of Shadow's men fell to the ground and dropprd their weapons.

Shadow:

"W... what the hell are you doing?!"

Wade:

"I'm getting revenge for what you did to my brother, and I am doing it right now!"

Wade shot Shadow in the legs, and the stomach, and Shadow fell to the ground, and dropped his gun.

Shadow:

"W... wait, please d... don't *cough* k... kill me, please *wheeze* *cough* forgive m... me."

Wade shot Shadow in the head, and Shadow layed on the ground.

Wade:

"Come on, go grab your guns and supplies, and lets get out of here."

Everyone:

"Y... yeah."

Everyone went to grab their supplies and guns, and opened the entrance gate, and walked out. The saw walker by the entrance and killed it, and cut it open and took the blood from the walker, and rubbed the blood on themselves.

"Yuka:

"Ew, onee-chan, it's gross, and it feels weird."

Satoshi:

"I know Yuka, just hold still, it'll be ok."

Alex:

"Hey, can someone get my back please?"

Naomi:

"I'll get it."

Alex:

"Thank you."

Sarah:

"Can someone get my back please?"

Clementine:

"Yeah, hold on."

Sarah:

"Thanks."

Kenny:

"Sarita, let me get your back."

Sarita:

"Thank you Kenny."

After everyone was covered in blood, they walked towards the horde, calmly and quietly. Everyone was nervous, and scared, they all walked close by each other.

**(Skipping time, by 2 minutes)**

Everyone got out and away from the horde, they kept walking for a little longer then stopped for a break.

Yoshiki:

"Thank God we made it out alive."

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Wade:

"Well, I think I should go, I guess I'll see you guys later."

Kenny:

"Wait, you can stay with us if you want."

Wade:

"Nah, I got my revenge, plus I grabbed some supplies from Shadow's. So I'll be on my way, be safe."

Everyone:

"Ok, bye Wade."

Wade walked away from the group, and the others walked in the other direction, looking for a new place to stay.

**That's all for now, hope you guys liked it, sorry for the crappy ending if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow. Thanks for the support, and I will talk to you all later.**


	16. Double Trouble

The Walkng Corpse Party

**(At night, 9:50)**

The group kept walking, they had to find a place to sleep, since they escaped Shadow's, they were really tired.

Luke:

"I'm so *yawn* tired."

Satoshi:

"Me *yawn* too."

Kenny:

"How about we sleep outside tonight, until we can find a good place to stay tomorrow?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Everyone got ready to sleep, they didn't like it, but they had to sleep somewhere, they were tired.

Sarita:

"Kenny, aren't you going to sleep?"

Kenny:

"No, I'm going to keep watch."

Sarita:

"Please Kenny, why don't you sleep?"

Kenny:

"I need to keep watch for any walkers."

Yoshiki:

"Hey Kenny, why don't I keep watch for tonight?"

Kenny:

"Are you sure Yoshiki?"

Yoshiki:

"Yeah, I'm sure, plus, you look like you could use some sleep."

Kenny:

"Alright, thanks Yoshiki."

Kenny went to sleep and Yoshiki stayed up, keeping watch for any walkers.

**(In the morning, 8:00)**

Everyone woke up, and Yoshiki was still awake.

Ayumi:

"Good morning Yoshiki." Ayumi kissed Yoshiki on the cheek.

Yoshiki:

"..." Yoshiki was silent.

Ayumi:

"Yoshiki, what's wrong?"

Yoshiki:

"..."

Ayumi:

"Yoshiki, please answer me!"

Yoshiki:

"..." Yoshiki fell towards the ground, still not moving.

Ayumi:

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi started to shake him.

Satoshi:

"Dude, wake up!"

Kenny:

"Yoshiki, get up!"

Carlos:

"Everyone move, let me see."

Carlos looked at Yoshiki carefully.

Carlos:

"We need to get him somewhere safe, so I can treat him, we need to move."

Everyone:

"Ok." Everyone started to move somewhere to get Yoshiki safe so they could take care of him.

**(Skipping time, 11:20)**

The group had been walking for a while, they still haven't found a good place for Yoshiki. Soon they found an observatory deck, it looked big enough for everyone.

Kenny:

"This looks like a good place to stay."

Ayumi:

"It'll do, lets just help Yoshiki."

Rebecca:

"Oh... oh no."

Alvin:

"Rebecca, what's wrong?"

Rebecca:

"M... my water broke."

Clementine:

"Does that mean the baby's coming?"

Kenny:

"It does, come on, we gotta hurry."

Everyone rushed up to the deck to get ready for the baby, and to take care of Yoshiki.

**(Skipping time, 11:30)**

Rebecca:

"Oh God, it hurts so much!" Rebecca said as she tried to push the baby out.

Alvin:

"Just breathe, just keep pushing."

Ayumi:

"Is Yoshiki going to be ok?"

Carlos:

"He should be, hand me some more medicine."

Kenny:

"I see the head, keep pushing."

Suddenly, blood started to come out of Yoshiki's ears.

Ayumi:

"YOSHIKI!"

Rebecca:

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**That's all for now, sorry for the cliff hanger. If you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	17. A Double Miracle

The Walking Corpse Party

**(Lee's voice... I miss Lee *sniff*) Last time, on The Walking Corpse Party.**

Rebecca:

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ayumi:

"YOSHIKI!"

**Present time, 11:35**

Rebecca:

"AAAAHHHH! *pant* *pant*" Rebecca pushed the baby out, and Alvin put in a small blanket.

Yoshiki slowly woke up, his head was hurting incredible pain.

Yoshiki:

"Ow...why does my head hurt?" He said rubbing his head.

Ayumi:

"Yoshiki!" Ayumi said as she hugged Yoshiki.

Yoshiki:

"What the *cough* *cough* hell happened?" "Why is there blood on the floor?"

Ayumi:

"You passed out, and we carried you to here, and you started to bleed."

Yoshiki:

"Oh..."

Satoshi:

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Yoshiki:

"Um... no, I can't remember anything last night, all I remember last night is that I would keep watching over the group, and that's it."

Alvin was looking at the baby, it wasn't moving.

Alvin:

"Kenny, the baby's not..."

Kenny:

"Oh no..."

Clementine:

"Did it..?"

Everyone else:

"..."

Suddenly, the baby started to cry, and everyone looked at the baby.

Alvin:

"Oh thank God." Alvin said with relief.

Rebeeca:

"Let me see the baby." Alvin handed the baby to Rebecca, and Rebecca comforted the baby.

Everyone:

"Is it a boy, or girl?"

Rebecca checked the baby.

Rebecca:

"It's a boy."

Kenny:

"Come on, we gotta find a better place than this, so Alvin, you stay here with Rebecca and they baby, and the rest of us will look for a new place."

Alvin & Rebecca:

"Ok."

Kenny:

"Alrght, lets go guys."

Everyone else:

"Ok."

Everyone else went to find a better place to stay.

**(Skipping time, 12:10)**

Nick:

"Still haven't found a better place, and it's been at least an hour."

Kenny:

"I know, we gotta keep looking though."

Jane:

"Hey guys, look over there." Jane said as she pointed to a decent sized house.

Kenny:

"That might look good, let's check it out."

The group went over to the house, and looked for any walkers. They looked everywhere, and soon meet back at the entrance.

Yoshiki:

"This looks good, we could stay here."

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Kenny:

"Let's go back to see Alvin and Rebecca, and tell them we found this place."

Everyone:

"Ok."

They group went back to see Rebecca, Alvin, and the baby, so they could tell them about the new place.

**(Skipping time, 1:30)**

Rebecca:

"That sounds perfect, any place is better than this place."

Alvin:

"Yeah, lets go now."

Everyone grabbed the supplies and headed to the house.

**(Skipping time, 8:50)**

Everyone ate dinner and was about to go to bed. They all had to share rooms because there weren't enough for everyone.

**(Skipping time, 10:25, to many time skips, sorry.)**

Everyone was asleep, execpt Rebecca, and the baby, he was crying.

Naomi:

"Hey Rebecca, *yawn* is the baby still crying?"

Rebecca:

"Yeah... but I'm happy that I'm a mother." "Do you want to hold him?"

Naomi:

"Are you sure?"

Rebecca:

"Yeah, I trust you enough." Rebecca handed the baby to Naomi.

Naomi held the baby in her arms.

Naomi:

"So, have you and Alvin came up with a name for him?"

Rebecca:

"Yeah, we named him Alvin Jr." "We planned it when I found out I was pregnant."

The baby started to cry, and Naomi gently rocked the baby. A few seconds later, the baby calmed down.

Rebecca:

"Your a natural, you'll make a great mother."

Naomi:

"You think so?"

Rebecca:

"Yeah."

Satoshi:

"*Yawn* me too."

Naomi:

"How long were you up?"

Satoshi:

"Just about a minute."

Naomi:

"Oh... how much did you hear?"

Satoshi:

"Everything since the baby started crying."

Naomi:

"Oh ok."

Alvin Jr. started to cry even more and Naomi haned him back to Rebecca.

Rebecca:

"I'll take it from here, you guys can go back to sleep."

Satoshi & Naomi:

"Ok."

The two went back to sleep, and Rebecca took care of Alvin Jr. She was so happy that she was a mother, after everything before the baby was born, it was all worth it, now that Alvin Jr. was born.

**That's all for now, hope you all liked it. If you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	18. Into The City (Warning: Crappy Chapter)

The Walking Corpse Party

**(In the morning, 7:12)**

Everyone was waking up, mostly by Alvin Jr. crying. No one was mad, but they didn't want to be woken up like that, but they got over it. They all ate breakfast and decided to move somwhere more safe.

Kenny:

"So how's the baby doing?"

Alvin:

"So far, great."

Kenny:

"That's good."

Alvin Jr. started to cry, and Rebecca rocked him gently. Soon, A.J. calmed down.

Ayumi:

"How's your head Yoshiki?"

Yoshiki:

"It still hurts... and a bit light headed..." Yoshiki started to lose balance and nearly fell to the ground.

Ayumi:

"Oh, be careful." Ayumi said as she helped Yoshiki up, and put his arm over herself.

Yoshiki:

"Thanks Ayumi." Yoshiki said as he slowly walked with the others.

Satoshi:

"Here, let me help you Ayumi." Satoshi said as he put Yoshiki's other arm around himself.

Yoshiki:

"Thanks Satoshi."

**(Skipping time, 11:01)**

The group kept walking, they came up to a lake, there was no bridge, so they had to walk through the lake. The water was cold, but they was still walking.

Seiko:

"*Shivering* I'm so c... c... cold."

Kurosaki:

"Here, hold on." Kurosaki lifted Seiko from the water, and carried her the rest of the way.

Seiko:

"Thank you Kurosaki." Seiko kissed him, and he kissed back.

Naomi:

"I'm s... shaking so h... hard."

Satoshi lifted Naomi and carried her across the lake.

Naomi:

"Thanks Satoshi." Naomi kissed Satoshi, and he kisses back.

Clementine:

"*Shaking* good God, it's freezing!"

Kenny:

"I know, just keep moving."

**(Skipping time, 11:11)**

Everyone made it across, still cold from the water, but they made it through. They kept walking and found some walkers, just wondering around aimlessly."

Kenny:

"*Whispering* ok guys, be very quiet, and sneak around them."

Everyone:

"*Whispering* ok."

They were tip toeing around the group of walkers, trying not to be loud. A walker came up from behind and grabbed Sarah. Sarah screamed and Carlos shot the walker. The screams attracted the other walkers, and the group ran away. They didn't want to shoot because it could attract other walkers. A few minutes later, they group got away from the walkers, and sat down to take a quick break.

Everyone:

"*Pant* *pant* *pant*"

Kenny:

"Is *pant* everyone *pant* alright?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

A.J. started to cry, he was hungry, and Rebecca started to breast feed him. **(I know it might sound weird... I had to put something...)**

Everyone else was sitting down, thinking about which way to go. They needed to get somewhere safer. Once A.J. stopped crying, they got up and kept walking.

**(Skipping time, 8:35)**

The group was still walking, and soon came up to the entrance to the city. They wondered around for a while, and found a hotel. They looked around the first few floors for any walkers. They all went in different rooms to sleep and eat.

**That's all for now, sorry for the crappy ending... I really couldn't think of how to end it... but I hope you enjoyed anyways. If you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support, and I will talk to you all later.**


	19. A Painful Reunion

The Walking Corpse Party

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while, I've had the flu. So I apologize that there hasn't been any chapters lately. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will talk to you all later.**

**(In the morning, 7:22)**

Everyone woke up, mostly by A.J. crying, again. They got over it, and ate breakfast. Before they were done eating, they heard a bell, everyone thought it was the bell from the tower. But this bell was really close to them, they group wasn't worried about it that much. A few seconds later, a lot of walkers came from other buildings, and came towards the bell.

Clementine:

"Oh sh*t, walkers!"

Kenny:

"Guys, we need to get out of here!"

Everyone grabbed thier supplies, and booked it out of the hotel. They ran as fast as they could, and shot some of the walkers, luckily, there weren't too many walkers, yet.

**(Skipping time, 7:28)**

Everyone out ran the group of the walkers, they sat down and took a break, because they were tired from running.

Everyone:

"*Pant* *pant* *pant*"

Kenny:

"Is *pant* everyone alright?"

Everyone:

"Yeah."

Clementine:

"You know what... this is just like in Savannah."

Kenny:

"How's that?"

Clementine:

"Remember, when we were in Savannah, we were walking through the town, and the bells rang, and then walkers came out and attack us."

Kenny:

"Oh, yeah, I remember."

Alex:

"Hey, look, a bell." Alex said as she pointed to the bell tower in the distance.

Everyone looked at the bell. Clementine looked closer at the bell. A few minutes later, the bell rang, and someone was beside the bell.

Clementine:

"Oh fu*k, there was someone by the bell!"

Kenny:

"Hey, who are you?!" Kenny yelled as he got up.

Suddenly, more walkers came towards the bell.

Satoshi:

"Guys, we should run!"

Everyone ran away from the walkers, and ran into an old building. Clementine, Kenny, Satoshi, and Yoshiki opened a gate by pushing it up. Everyone one was inside, and they closed the gate. Everyone was still facing the gate when the heard a walker behind them, they turned around and saw that the walker was hand cuffed, and missing an arm. Kenny got his gun, and was about to shoot the walker.

Clementine:

"Wait Kenny!"

Kenny:

"What is it?"

Clementine walked slowly towards the walker, and looked more closely at it.

Clementine:

"I... it's Lee!"

Kenny:

"What?!"

**Flashback:**

Lee:

"I'm going to miss you."

Clementine:

"I'm going to miss you too." Clementine said crying more.

Lee:

"Please... be safe... now go..."

Clementine got up from Lee, and walked out the door, leaving Lee to turn.

**Flashback End.**

Clementine started to cry, thinking about what happened to Lee.

Kenny:

"Clem..."

Clementine:

"Lee... I missed you..."

Kenny:

"Clem... should we leave, so you can say your final goodbyes to Lee?"

Clementine:

"Yes...

Kenny:

"Ok, come on guys, let's go."

Everyone exepct Clementine left the building, leaving Clementine and Lee.

Clementine:

"Lee... I... I missed *hic* you so much..."

Lee was trying to get free of the hand cuffs, but he failed.

Clementine:

"*Sob*I wished you *sob* didn't turn..." Clementine said, crying even more. "*Sob*we *hic* meet some new friends, and *hic* I wish you could meet them too..."

Lee was trying to bite Clementine, but he failed.

Clementine:

"So... *sob* I guess this *hic* goodbye... *hic*" Clementine grabbed her gun, and aimed it at Lee's head.

Clementine:

"I'm sorry... goodbye Lee..."

*Bang*

Clementine shot Lee, and walked out to meet the others.

**That's all for now, I'll be honest, while writing the end, it made me sad... but anyways, I hope you guys liked it. If you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	20. Update 1

**UPDATE 1**

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while, and I do have reasons for not uploading.

1. Busy with Christmas stuff.

2. Being sick with the flu. (It's flu season, so don't be surprised.)

3. Busy with school work, last week was exam week.

4. Writer blocks.

5. Overall laziness.

So I apologize that I haven't uploaded in a while, and thank you for your patience. I will upload another chapter soon. And I have planned on another Corpse Party fan-fic, but it'll be a while, just until I finish The Walking Corpse Party. Anyways, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas, and I will talk to you all later.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	21. The Dream

The Walking Corpse Party

Clementine came outside to meet the others.

Kenny:

"Clem... are you okay?..."

Clem:

"Yeah... can we... just go?..."

Kenny:

"Y... yeah... come on guys... let's go."

Everyone began to walk away from the building, Clementine looked back at the building and sighed, and let out a single tear. She soon ran back to the group.

**(Skipping time, 9:20)**

The group was still walking, trying to get out of the city. Clementine was still upset after what happened to Lee. She tried to fight back the tears, but everyone once in a while, she let out a few tears, trying not to let anyone see her cry. Luckily, she was behind the group.

Seiko:

"Guys, Clem is really upset."

Kenny:

"I know, Lee was very important to her."

Naomi:

"I wish we could cheer her up somehow."

Seiko:

"Me too."

Satoshi:

"Me three."

Kenny:

"Me four."

Everyone else:

"Yeah."

Clem:

"Guys... can we stop... I need to sit down..."

Kenny:

"Yeah, sure."

Everyone walked into an old broken down library. Clem sat away from the group, so she could think. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Everyone else was talking, trying to find a way to cheer up Clementine. After a few minutes, the group continued to walk, and Clementine was still thinking about Lee.

**(Skipping time, 8:45)**

Everyone made it out of the city, and had to sleep outside. They all ate dinner, and all went to bed. Clementine stayed up a little longer, still thinking about Lee. Eventually, she fell alseep.

**Clementine's dream:**

Clementine was standing in a field, it was foggy, and she could barely see anything. She soon saw a man in the distance, but it was to foggy to see who it was. The man walked up to Clementine, it was Lee.

Clem:

"L... Lee?!"

Lee:

"Hey Clem, I missed you." Lee said as he pulled Clementine into a hug.

Clem:

"Lee... I missed you too." Clementine said as she hugged back.

Lee:

"I know that you've been upset, and I know that it was hard to shoot me. But don't be so down, I need you to be ok."

Clem:

"*Hic* I know *hic* it really was hard *hic* I should of shot you the first time *hic* instead of leaving you to turn *sob*." Clementine said as she began to cry, and hug Lee tighter.

Lee:

"Clem, please don't beat yourself up over this."

Clementine began to cry into Lee's chest, staining his shirt with tears. Lee didn't mind it though, he began to comfort Clementine until she stopped crying.

Clem:

"Lee... I know that this is a dream, but please don't leave me."

Lee:

"I will never leave you, I'll always be watching over you, and in your memories, and in your heart forever."

Clem:

"Thank you Lee *hic* thank you."

Clementine and Lee continued to hug for hours. Lee got up from Clementine, and walked away, waving goodbye.

**Dream End. In the mroning, 7:20**

Clementine woke up, to find everyone else was already up. She remembered her dream from last night. She knew it was a dream, but it was burnt into her memory like it really happened. But she was happy for that, to see Lee one more time, even if it was a dream. She got up and walked over to the others to eat breakfast.

Kenny:

"Hey Clem... are you feeling ok?"

Clem:

"Yeah... I feel great." Clementine said with a smile.

Kenny:

"That's good, glad to see your feeling better.

After everyone ate breakfast, they all grabbed thier supplies and continued to walk, to find a new place to stay. Clementine was still thinking about her dream, she looked up at the sky, and smiled. She could hear Lee's voice from her dream inside her head, she couldn't be happier.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want more leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support, and I will talk to you all later. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	22. Amnesia Strikes

The Walking Corpse Party

**(9:20)**

The group continued to find a new place to stay. Soon, they came across a bridge that was over a waterfall, the bridge didn't look safe, but they had to cross. Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko, Kurosaki, Kenny, Sarita, Jane, Mike, Nick, Rebecca, Alvin, Sarah, Carlos, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Ms. Yui, Tsukasa, Clementine, and Luke had crossed the bridge. Alex and Yuka slowly walked along the bridge. Suddenly, the rope at the end of the bridge snapped, and the bridge broke apart.

Yuka & Alex:

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuka and Alex screamed as they fell towards the water.

Satoshi:

"YUKA! ALEX!" Satoshi yelled as he jumped off the cliff to catch Yuka and Alex.

Naomi:

"SATOSHI!" Naomi said as she jumped after Satoshi.

Seiko:

"Naomi, what the hell are you doing?!" Seiko said as she tried to grab Naomi, but she failed.

Satoshi grabbed Yuka and Naomi grabbed Alex, as they dove in the water, and fell down the waterfall. The four continued down the stream, as a tree log stopped them from going farther down the stream. Satoshi and Naomi weren't moving, so Yuka and Alex had to move them to land.

Yuka:

"Onee-chan, wake up." Yuka said as she started to shake Satoshi.

Alex:

"Mommy, daddy, wake up." Alex said as she started to shake Naomi and Satoshi.

Soon, Satoshi and Naomi woke up, rubbing thier heads.

Satoshi:

"W... what... happened?" "Where am I?" "Who am I?"

Naomi:

"What's gong on?" "Who are you?" Naomi said as she pointed to Satoshi.

Satoshi:

"Who are you?" Satoshi said pointing back.

Alex:

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Alex said as she hugged Naomi and Satoshi.

Satoshi:

"Daddy?... Does that mean we're married?" Satoshi said as she looked at Naomi.

Naomi:

"Well... I don't see a ring on our fingers..." Naomi said as she looked at Satoshi's and her ring finger.

Yuka:

"Ok... it seems you two have amnesia... great..."

Alex:

"What's amnesia?"

Yuka:

"I'll explain it later." "Right now, we have to get back to the group." As soon as Yuka said that, Seiko, Kenny, Carlos, and Yoshiki climbed down the rocks to get to Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, and Alex.

Kenny:

"Are you guys alright?"

Yuka:

"Alex and I are fine, but these two have amnesia." Yuka said as she pointed to Satoshi and Naomi.

Yoshiki:

"Well sh*t..."

Seiko:

"Naomi, are you ok?" Seiko said running to Naomi.

Naomi:

"I think so... who are you?"

Seiko:

"It's me, Seiko, your best friend."

Naomi:

"I... don't remember you..."

Carlos:

"Come on, let's carry them back to the group."

The four carried Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, and Alex back to the group. Once they were back, Carlos checked them to see if they had anymore injuries. Once he was done, they continued to look for a new place to stay. Along the way the others tried to revive Satoshi's and Naomi's memories by telling them things that had happened in their past. Sadly, i didn't work, they were just going to have to wait.

**(Skipping time, 4:10)**

They group took a break, as Seiko tried to get Satoshi's and Naomi's memory back.

Seiko:

"Seriously, how do you not know each other?"

Satoshi & Naomi:

"I don't know..."

Seiko:

"Hmmmm... ok, I got one last idea, if this doesn't work, I don't know what will."

Satoshi & Naomi:

"What is it?"

Seiko:

"Kiss each other."

Satoshi & Naomi:

"Wait, what?!"

Seiko:

"You two are in a relationship, now kiss."

Satoshi and Naomi looked at each other, then slowly moved closer to each other. Thier lips met, and soon pulled away.

Seiko:

"Did it work?"

Satoshi & Naomi:

"Uh... I don't think so..."

Seiko:

"Damn it... well I'm out of ideas." Seiko walked off.

Satoshi and Naomi continued to talk, to see if they could spark thier memories. They sat under a cliff, and tried to regain thier memories. As they talked, two rocks fell from the cliff, and laned on Satoshi's and Naomi's head. The fall from the rocks was fairly high, and it hit them square on the head. As soon as the rocks hit thier heads, thier memories came rushing back like a flood.

Satoshi & Naomi:

"Ow... what happened?"

Yuka:

"Onee-chan, are you alright?"

Satoshi:

"I'm fine, what happened?"

Yuka:

"You and Naomi got amnesia, do you remember what happened?"

Satoshi:

"I remember everyting until I hit my head, everything else until now I can't remember."

Yuka:

"Well at least your memory is back." "How about you Naomi?"

Naomi:

"Same thing."

Yuka:

"That's good." "Hey guys, they have thier memories back!" Everyone came rushing over to check on Satoshi and Naomi. Alex ran over and hugged Satoshi and Naomi, and they hugged back. Soon they all got up and continued to look for a new place to stay.

**(Skipping time, 8:55)**

The group continued to walk, and found a small cabin. The group checked it out, and it was clear of walkers. They all ate dinner and went to bed. Alex wanted to sleep with Satoshi and Naomi, because she had really seen them as her parents. They let her sleep with them. Soon everyone fell asleep.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enoyed. If you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you guys later.**


	23. Deja vu Again

The Walking Corpse Party

**(In the morning, 8:10)**

Everyone woke up, and ate breakfast. Once they were done, they decided to stay in the cabin, just for a while. Clementine nocited a river a little ways from the cabin, and wanted to go fishing, she left for the river. About two hours later, Clementine didn't return to the cabin. Kenny went to check on Clementine.

Kenny:

"Clem, are you out here?" "Clementine, where are you?"

Kenny continued to search for Clementine. He soon found something.

Kenny:

"Clementi..." Kenny found Clementine's hat, laying on the ground, near the river.

Kenny:

"Clementine?" "Clementine?!"

Satoshi heard Kenny from the cabin and ran over to check on him.

Satoshi:

"Kenny, what's wrong?"

Kenny:

"Look..." Kenny showed Satoshi Clem's hat.

Satoshi:

"Oh... my... God..."

Kenny:

"Clementine, where are you?!"

Satoshi:

"Clementine?!" Everyone else heard Satoshi and Kenny from the cabin, and ran to check on them.

Naomi:

"Guys, what's wrong?"

Kenny:

"Clementine's gone!" Kenny said showing Clementine's hat.

Everyone:

"What?!"

Kenny:

"Help me look for her!" "CLEMENTINE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Everyone:

"CLEMENTINE!"

As everyone searched for Clementine, Kenny noticed a note on a tree.

**Note: **

Shadow was my father, and you killed him. So now I will kill someone of yours! I will give you two days, if your not here within that time, the girl will die! Head back to Savannah... or else..."

**Note end.**

Kenny:

"Oh my God!" "Guys, come over here!"

Everyone:

"What is it?"

Kenny:

"Read this!" Kenny handed the note to everyone, and they read the note.

Everyone:

"Oh my God..."

Kenny:

"We gotta get back to Savannah, go grab your stuff, now!"

Everyone ran back to the cabin to grab all the supplies, and headed back to Savannah. They ran through the woods, they climbed down the rocks from when the bridge broke apart. Ran past more walkers, and crossed the river from before. They all ran as fast as they could, they didn't want Clementine to die. That had to get back to Savannah, no matter what.

**That's all for now, sorry for the short chapter. I will have a longer chapter next time. Anyways, if you want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	24. Back at Savannah

The Walking Corpse Party

**(Back at Savannah, 48 hours remaining)**

Everyone made it back to Savannah, to look for Clementine. They spilt up into three groups to look for Clementine faster. Satoshi, Naomi, Kenny, Sarita, Carlos, Sarah, Yoshiki and Ayumi were group 1. Alvin, Rebecca, Yuka, Alex, Jane, Mayu, and Sakutaro were group 2. Ms. Yui, Tsukasa, Seiko, Kurosaki, Mike, Luke, and Nick were group 3.

Kenny:

"Come on guys, we gotta hurry!"

Sarita:

"Kenny, calm down, we're right behind you!"

Kenny:

"No, I can't, Clementine might die, we have to find her!"

Naomi:

"Wow, Kenny must be really worried about Clem." Naomi said to Satoshi.

Satoshi:

"Yeah, I guess Clem is really special to Kenny."

Ayumi:

"That's true." Ayumi said as she cut into the coversation.

Yoshiki:

"Yeah."

Sarah:

"Do you think we'll find Clementine dad?" Sarah said looking at Carlos.

Carlos:

"I hope so Sarah."

**Meanwhile, with Group 2:**

Rebecca:

"Clementine, where are you?!"

Alvin:

"Clem, yell if you can hear us!"

Mayu:

"Clementine!"

Sakutaro:

"Clementine, are you there?!"

Alex:

"Clementine, where are you?!"

Yuka:

"CLEMENTINE!"

Jane:

"CLEMENTINE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

**Meanwhile, with Group 3:**

Ms. Yui, Tsukasa, and Mike were checking all old, broken down buildings that they could get into. Nick, Luke, Seiko and Kurosaki were checking ally ways and anywhere else they could.

Seiko:

"CLEMENTINE, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Kurosaki:

"Clem, yell if you can hear us!"

Ms. Yui:

"Clementine, where are you?!"

Tsukasa:

"I'm really surprised that we haven't drawn any walkers twoard us, since we're yelling as loud as we can."

Ms. Yui:

"Now, that you memtion it, I'm surprised too... oh well." "Clementine!"

Tsukasa:

"Clem, you out here?!"

Mike:

"Clementine?!"

Nick:

"Clementine, where are you?!"

Luke:

"Clementine!" "CLEMENTINE!"

**(Back to the regrouping point, 36 hours remaining)**

Everyone met back at the regrouping point, and with all the time they spent searching for Clementine, nobody could find her. Later, the heard one of the bell towers ring, and the tower was close to them too. They all looked at the tower, and saw someone running on the roof, and they had someone with them. It was Clementine.

Mike:

"Guys, Clementine was with that guy!"

Kenny:

"Hey, who the hell are you?!" "Give us back Clementine right now!"

Suddenly, walkers came out of nowhere, and the group started to run away, and started to run towards the guy that had Clementine.

**(Skipping time, 8:23 p.m.)**

Everyone ran inside an old gas station, to hide from the walkers. They were tired from looking for Clementine all day. They had to sleep in the gas station for tonight, and they all got ready to go to sleep. Kenny was about to fall asleep, when he saw a strange man walking into the hotel next door. The man was holding another person wih him. The person was Clementine. Kenny saw this, but before he could say anything, he pass out from all his tiredness.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed. If you want more, leave a review, add o faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you guys later.**


	25. The Rescue

The Walking Corpse Party

**Hey everyone, I am SO sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. I've been busy with school work, and been lazy. I'm sorry that I've been unproducted, so this chapter will be long to make up for it, and I hope you guys can forgive me for not uploading a new chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will talk to you all later.**

**(In the morning, 8:20, less than 24 hours remaining)**

Everyone woke up, and Kenny remembered what he saw last night. So, he told everyone what he saw, and they all ran to the hotel next door, and started to search for Clementine. Everyone split up into three groups, the same groups since they were looking around the city for Clementine. Group 1 was looking at the ground floor, the first floor, and the second floor. Group 2 was looking at floors three, four, and five. Group 3 was looking at floors, six, seven, and eight. As everyone looked for Clementine, group 3 found Clementine tied up to a chair, and alone in a room. Luke ran down to the other groups to tell them that they found Clementine.

Kenny:

"Clementine, what the hell happened?!" Kenny said as he untied the ropes that were on Clementine.

Clem:

"That guy kidnapped me, and tied me up!" Clementine said as she tried to get up. Her legs had been tied up, and her legs were weak from not being on her feet for that long of a time period.

Yoshiki:

"Here, let me help you." Yoshiki said as he lifted Clementine off the ground and on his back.

Clem:

"Thank you, Yoshiki."

Satoshi:

"Come on guys, we gotta go before that guy comes back." Satoshi was about to open the door, when he suddenly heard foot steps coming towards the door. Everyone else heard the foot steps getting louder, and they all hid in the room. Yoshiki put Clementine back in the chair, and hid with everyone else. A few seconds later, the door opened and a man walked in and saw Clementine untied.

?:

"How the hell did you get out of the ropes?!"

Clemenitne didn't say anything. She just stared back in silence.

?:

"No matter, your friends aren't going to find you, their time is almost up." The man grabbed Clementine and tied her up in the chair again. "They will never find us, and I will have revenge for what they did to my father."

Clem:

"We didn't kill your father, Wade did."

?:

"I know, but you guys were with him." The man went to the room next door, and dragged in a body bag, and the man opened the bag. There was a body inside, and that body was Wade.

Clem:

"*Gasp* No..."

?:

"Yes... I got my revenge on him, and now I will get my revenge on you guys. Now, let us head to the roof."

Clem:

"Why the roof?" Clementine asked confussed.

?:

"So I can drop you off the roof when your friends run out of time."

Clem:

"*Gasp*" Clementine gasped in horror.

Once the man said that, he dragged Clementine out the door and on the roof. Once he was gone, everyone came out of their hiding places, and talked about what they were going to do.

Naomi:

"What are we going to do!?"

Kenny:

"We gotta go save her!"

Satoshi:

"How?!" "He could push Clementine off the roof if we show up!"

Luke:

"Well, we can't let him push her off!"

Ayumi:

"We should go save her!"

Sarita:

"I agree with Ayumi!"

Kurosaki:

"Guys, we gotta think about this!"

Yoshiki:

"I agree with Kurosaki, if we rush into this, it could go wrong!"

Everyone was arguing on whether or not to rush in and save Clementine. They were arguing so loudly that walkers could hear them. The group heard walkers coming towards them, and they had to run. They couldn't run anywhere else but the roof of the hotel. They all ran towards the roof, and saw Clementine tied up in a chair and a man standing beside her.

Kenny:

"Who are you?!"

?:

"My name is not important."

Satoshi:

"Just let Clem go!"

Everyone else:

"Yeah!"

?:

"No, I intend to get my revenge."

Kenny:

"We don't have time for this!" Kenny said pulling out his gun. "Walkers are come up here soon!"

The man pushed Clementine closer to the edge of the roof when Kenny pulled out his gun. But when he heard him say that walkers were coming, he took a moment to think.

?:

"I... I don't care... as long you people die, that's fine with me."

Kenny:

"You... you bastard... I'll kill you!" Kenny said as he ran towards the man. The man tried to move out of the way, but he was to slow and Kenny headbutted him in the stomach. The man was pushed off the roof and fell towards the ground. The man landed on the ground head first, and died. The others saw him fall and hit the ground, and soon untied Clementine from the chair. Later, the walkers were getting closer and they tried to find a way to escape, and soon found a long plank of wood, long enough to reach the building next door.

Kenny:

"Satoshi, Yoshiki, help me with this board!" "Everyone else, keep off the walkers!"

As Satoshi and Yoshiki helped Kenny with the board, everyone else was fighting off the walkers as best as they could. Once they got the borad to stay in place, everyone else started to cross the board. Once they all crossed, they all took a short rest, and checked on Clementine to see if she was alright. She seemed to be alright, and the group was releived. Once they were all rested, they started to move out of Savannah.

**(Skipping time, 8:35, P.M.)**

The group made it out of Savannah, and was heading back towards the cabin, the same cabin before Clementine got kidnapped. Once they got back to the cabin, they all ate dinner, and went to bed.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you guys want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support, and I will talk to you all later.**


End file.
